


【带卡】身体力行

by GloriaQaQ



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaQaQ/pseuds/GloriaQaQ
Summary: 是没有条件也要创造条件帮好友脱处的热心好友卡卡西。*存在一定量的女体警告
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 21





	【带卡】身体力行

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [no title](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/661342) by 月亮菠萝油，微晶石蜡，多喝荔枝啤酒. 



四战结束后进入前所未有和平时期的忍者世界，经济飞速发展，在各商家促进之下大大小小节日层出不穷，但最为火热的依旧是情人节。每到这样的时期，都会发生巧克力的赠送战争。比起收到的巧克力数量，女孩子之间也在为能否把巧克力成功送给六代目火影而暗中争斗。

六代目火影——旗木卡卡西，作为拯救世界几人之一，虽然因为种种原因失去令他声名远扬的写轮眼，随着技术发展，当年作为忍者的威名可能不再，但作为六代目火影的受欢迎程度只增不减。甚至需要专门开设信箱接收从其他忍村送来的巧克力。

“哎呀，每年都这样的话我也很困扰呢……”卡卡西趴在桌上看着整理办公室内巧克力的鹿丸，双眼弯成月牙的样子，“没有人给鹿丸送巧克力吗？”

“你看起来完全不像被困扰的样子。我这样的已婚人士会被排出送礼范围之内不是理所当然的吗。”他把装满巧克力的包裹堆在卡卡西面前，“倒是你快点解决单身问题，也不用让我每年做这种麻烦事。”

“也要体谅一下老年人嘛~”

“你不是才三十几岁吗！”

每年的这时候，带土都会来火影楼接卡卡西和小山般的巧克力堆。他拿着便利袋敲开火影办公室的门，“今年又增加了不少啊。”

“带土不也有收到吗？巧克力。”

“学生的义理巧克力怎么能算数。”他捡起一张随巧克力送来的卡片，声情并茂地进行朗读“卡卡西大人，我的姓名并不重要。重要的是，世界上怎会有大人这般完美的存在。您就是盛开着的，漫山遍野的温柔，您……”

卡卡西伸手重新折上那张贺卡，把包裹推给带土“好了，我们回家去吧。”

“真好啊，我是不是也应该早做准备遮住半张脸，这样收到的巧克力可能会增加一倍，说不定也不止收到义理巧克力。”两人并肩走在回家的路上，卡卡西跟在带土后面听他讲话，偶尔应上一两声，“同为老师的小野那家伙，明明才二十岁就已经结婚了，还有跟我们同龄的那些人，孩子都满街跑了，而我还是可悲的处男……”

“带土那么在意这点吗？”两人走上楼梯。

“要说在意，其实也没有……不对，我就是很在意。”带土把包裹丢进进门的走廊，看向卡卡西，“你笑什么？你也是这样想的吧。够了，这个家已经没有我的容身之处了，我要去参加单身教师们的聚会。”说着掩面离开了。

“一路顺风。^ ^”

在卡卡西和他学生们的努力下，带土成功恢复了上忍的身份，但宇智波的家宅已经破落不堪，加上带土身无分文，于是在邀请下搬入了卡卡西的家，两人从那以后就一直住在一起，即便带土已经做任务赚了不少钱，却还没提出过搬出去的想法。卡卡西也习惯了带土随时随地的即兴小剧场。

只是今天的内容，他有些在意。处男啊……卡卡西边收拾地上的巧克力边思考，终于在整理结束后做出决定。

“带土大人，卡卡西前辈因为突然有公务要去忙所以今晚不能回家了，他派我来接您回去。”银发的少女走到居酒屋门前看着和朋友互相搀扶的带土，伸手去扶他。

“唔……你是谁？”在周围人乱糟糟的起哄声中，带土跟着少女走出几步。

“我是案山子，是卡卡西前辈派来接带土大人的。”女孩子身形不高，伸手只能搂住带土的腰部，带土虽然有些醉，但还知道怜惜女孩子，手都不好意思放下，案山子笑眯眯地握住带土的手放在自己肩上，“请靠在我身上吧，别看我这样，也算是个忍者呢。”带土为了走出一条直线，有些不好意思地虚靠上少女的肩膀，嗅到一股淡淡的清香。

“你……”跟我用的沐浴露味道好像。带土刚开口，又把后半句咽下了，“好香啊。”

“我很喜欢这个沐浴露的味道哦~听前辈说，带土大人也是用的这一款来着。我特意去买的。”

“……叫我带土就好。”带土扶着眼前人，明明是可以触碰到的存在，但总有种微妙不真实感，该不会是敌袭吧，但自己区区一个上忍，要袭击也是作为火影的卡卡西。他装作醉到不认识回家路的样子，却被少女轻车熟路地领回家里，甚至送到了床上。虽然确认了不是敌袭，但好像情景更复杂了。

他向对方道谢与道别，对方迟迟没离开。像是下定决心般的深吸几口气，“其实……其实我喜欢带土大人很久了。”她凑到带土身边，用双手捧住带土的脸，去亲吻他的嘴唇，又伸出舌尖舔舐那道裂痕。带土浑身僵硬，开口想要说些什么，却被对方用唇舌一一堵回，被推倒在床上时他想，或许今天不该喝酒的。

少女的唇舌如本人一般甘甜柔软，让他想起红豆汤年糕，拿出吞吃年糕的气势回吻对方，得到案山子轻声的呜咽。他只是单手撑在床边，另一只手扶住少女，而对方却偷偷收了手，悄悄解着带土衬衫的纽扣。待到两人唇舌分开时，少女牵住带土的手去解开自己连衣裙的绑带，固定形状的结被解开，长裙变成几片布料坠在一旁。

察觉到带土紧盯自己的视线，少女笑着拉开对方裤子的拉链“原来带土大人喜欢胸部比较大的女孩子？可惜只能拿我凑合一下了。”她弯下腰俯身去嗅闻那处，刚要伸出舌尖去舔，被坐起的带土一把按住肩膀。

“别再捉弄我了，卡卡西。”

“你在说什么呀？”

“虽然是比不上你这样的天才，但我好歹也是个上忍，这种程度的变身术……唔……”少女环抱住带土的脖颈凑近他耳旁，保持着跪姿用下身的肉缝一下下磨蹭着带土已经挺立多时的阴茎，“什么变身术，案山子不懂呢。带土大人不也很想做吗？这里都变得硬邦邦的了~❤”

带土满脸通红，抓住案山子一只胳膊注入查克拉。变身术砰的一声解除，白烟过后是熟悉的同居人。于是变成了无论是剩下的衣服还是姿势，任谁看来都是尴尬的场面。红色在卡卡西本就白皙的肤色上一点点堆积，很快便染透了整个人，带土依旧抓着他的胳膊，“你是把我当成你的任务对象了吗？凭借你无聊的同情心。”

“……不是的。”睫毛垂下的阴影让带土难以分辨他的神色，手上查克拉的输送并没有停止，对方微微颤抖着，“我只是……”他微微皱眉，强硬的输送查克拉只会扰乱别人本身拥有的查克拉，即使带土只是微量的输送着，但依旧会给他造成不适。虽然如此，其实防止别人输送查克拉筑起屏障保护自己的方法，早在做中忍时就学会了，“抱歉，带土……抱歉。”

“算了，你继续吧。”

“带土，手……”

“不要再变成女孩子的样子了。”他松开手。

卡卡西全身的红潮已经褪去，只留下两个耳尖泛着红，与红宝石的耳钉相映成趣。他几下便扒下带土的内裤，被困许久的肉棒直直挺立出来，戳刺在他脸颊，摩擦之间留下一道晶莹的痕迹。他又伸出舌尖去碰伞状部，顺着下侧的脉络一路舔弄到手掌把玩的囊袋。从未体会过这种刺激的带土一阵恍惚，反应过来时已经射到对方脸上。无论是秒射还是颜射都足够他慌乱，于是伸出手指去揩掉。

“忘记跟你说射之前先告诉我了……”卡卡西拉住他的手，用嘴巴一点点含干净手指，带土联想起刚刚进展到一半的口活，海绵体再次充血，柱体滚烫的贴在对方柔嫩的大腿根部，吐露着前液。察觉到带土的窘迫，卡卡西吐出对方的手指。

“闭上眼。”他又把带土推倒在床面，尝试用肉穴吞进柱体，却堪堪进入头部便再难继续。乖乖闭上双眼的带土只隐约听得到对方的闷哼和喘息，加上下体传来的被包裹夹紧的感觉使得柱体又胀大一圈。“带土，你……太大了。”被叫到名字的人忍不住睁开眼，看到对方与自己下体扭曲较劲的样子。卡卡西身上出了一层薄汗，浅粉的乳尖挺立在空气中，下身蛰伏在浅色的耻毛中，随着动作微微晃动。带土咽下口水，小声提议“是不是应该做点润滑……”

卡卡西一愣，咬住嘴唇别过头，转过去伏下上半身，将穴口展露在带土面前。“……你做吧。润滑剂就在你的床头。”带土暂且不去追究为什么自己床头会多出这种东西，将液体倒在手上，塞进去一根食指。即使仅仅是一根食指粗细，肠壁也紧密贴合着闯进的异物。他尝试着增加手指的数量，身下人像一个发声玩具，每当带土有所动作便发出声响，又被他自己捂灭在床单之中。

带土抽出手指，对方也得以在布料的缝隙间大口喘息。“叫出来吧，卡卡西。”带着微凉液体的伞状头部在穴口停留几秒，在对方呼吸不稳时一口气深入到最深处，色素堆积的褶皱一下抚平，呈现出略粉的颜色，过多的润滑顺着大腿一路流下，扮成案山子时所穿的藕粉色缀满桃心的三角裤花纹被液体浸湿得斑驳。

因为进入时对方一直在叫，带土一时拿不准如何是好，只感觉穴口呈一定频率收缩着，身下人腰部塌下去，喘息更甚。“痛吗？”“唔嗯，太满了。”带土伸手去摸卡卡西的阴茎确认状态，手指间是浓稠的白浊。他放心开始抽插，内里的润滑和温度让他感觉在操一只熟透的蜜桃。

桃子随着动作快要滚落到地面，他伸手擒住卡卡西的双手置于背后，另一只手则帮他挺立前半身，“等等，带土……”带土感觉到对方甬道有所收缩，“这时候越叫停下来越是停不下来你也应该明白的吧。”他这样说着尽数射进卡卡西体内，停留着眷恋一会儿再一点点拔出来。

照理说这时候应该有些温存，各类作品里都是这样讲的，但房间里是诡异的静默。

他察觉到对方状态不对，去看卡卡西的脸，脸上是运动过后的绯红，一两道泪痕很是瞩目，还有眼泪在眼眶里打转。他彻底慌乱，开始没头没尾的道歉“对不起，可是就算这样你也不会怀孕的，不要担心……”他灵光的脑袋一瞬间回忆起小时候近乎为零的性知识闹出的笑话。

卡卡西的表情更加难堪，老实说这也是他第一次见到对方这样的表情。“不是因为这个……”卡卡西声音有些颤抖，脸上红色更深。

带土福至心灵，眼神瞥过床上那片微黄的水渍。“我会去洗床单的。这件事就当做我们两个的秘密吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 硬着头皮写完了，熟悉的第一次，我好爱写这俩人的第一次。我也要学会老师们用几句话就让人唧唧射空的能力呜呜。  
> 第一次用This work was inspired by another work的功能，不知道有没有成功显示，谢谢老师们的香香脑洞。  
> 排版有点问题，就先这样吧（


End file.
